Lessons in Love
by brietheliterary
Summary: With a mob war on the horizon, Elizabeth has found herself under Jason's protection and under his roof as well. While the budding attraction between the two continues to bloom, outside forces are intent on keeping them apart. This is an E. Webber story, not a pairing story, though she will get her HEA with someone.


This is a little something that I had on my mind and finally decided to write. The story picks up during the time that Elizabeth and Zander were both living with Jason. It's based loosely on events that occurred during that time, so if somethings areoff as far as the time-line goes, that's why.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I am in no way affiliated with General Hospital, Disney or the actors. No copyright infringement intended.

**Lessons in Love**

**Chapter 1**

The view from the sixteenth story penthouse window was breathtaking, Elizabeth Webber thought wistfully.

Not that Port Charles was an enchanting city to look down upon but it did have its own little charming features. Like the small park in the distance with the sprinklings of blankets laid out for Saturday picnics and the nature trails that lined the park. There was the fountain that poured water into a shallow bath that spare change was thrown into when a person was in need of a wish. At the moment the afternoon sun shone down on the water making the crystalline liquid sparkle.

Elizabeth squinted her eyes, viewing a couple that stopped at the fountain to throw in a coin. She smiled at the woman who shut her eyes tight as if making a wish. After she opened her eyes, the man with her pulled her into his arms and smiled down on her. Elizabeth looked away, a longing in her heart making it painful to watch.

Here she was waiting for the one person who looked at her the way the man she'd just witnessed looked at the woman in his arms to come through the door. Knowing that she would be long sleep before that happened. Jason had been working long hours as of late but it was to be expected, especially now that Sonny had died. Jason had to step up as head of the business upon his friend's death.

Elizabeth was saddened by Sonny's death. She could only imagine what Jason was going through. Sonny had been a friend to Jason when he had no one else and to lose him had to be hard. Even though Jason refused to talk about it and told Elizabeth he was fine, she knew better. He was trying to be strong for everyone else, she just wished that he would allow himself a moment of reprieve with her.

He didn't have to be strong all the time. There were times when he could let go.

Elizabeth shifted her gaze to the yacht in the distance. The large boat anchored down in the harbor belonged to Luis Alcazar. Alcazar was Jason's enemy and the reason she was being harbored in Jason's penthouse. Jason was keeping her safe, because he _cared_. A small part of her wanted to yell _bullshit,_ but she couldn't deny that Jason did care about her. Maybe not in the way she wanted him to but in his own way he did.

She felt a stinging of tears and closed her eyes tight, forcing them away. If she was honest with herself, she would have to admit that she was angry about her current situation. It was one thing to be safeguarded in a luxurious penthouse when the person doing the guarding was Jason. It was something completely different when it wasn't.

Elizabeth did like the guards. They were nice and she was able to joke around with them but they weren't Jason.

_Why am I feeling sorry for myself?_

She had a big penthouse to partake of, and a stocked refrigerator, pool table, a big screen television to watch . . . she even had Zander there to keep her company when she became lonely. But she didn't have Jason.

"Will you be letting down your hair?" The familiar voice came from behind her.

Elizabeth sighed and turned away from the expansive, bulletproof windows. Her eyes drifted up to Zander who was making his way down the stairs. She gave him a small smile before replying, "Very funny," she said feigning amusement. The last thing she felt was lighthearted.

"What?" Zander asked smiling broadly at her. "You're not Rapunzel?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head. "What gave it away, the fact that my hair isn't a mile long or that I'm a brunette, not a blond?"

Zander looked at her, a pondering expression on his face. "Both," he said, finally. "But you have to admit; you were standing at the window like you were waiting for the prince to come climb up your hair and save you."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes playfully at him, her thoughts drifting off to Jason.

"You're thinking about him again."

Elizabeth snapped her attention back to Zander. She didn't remark on his comment. There was no need. "So what are we doing today?" she asked, diverting the topic of conversation.

"How about a game of pool?" Zander replied, making his way over to the pool table.

"I don't think so." Elizabeth said, warily. She only played pool with Jason. It was their thing and as silly as it might be, she held that little piece of them sacred. "I think I'd rather watch a movie."

Zander eyed her in question. Elizabeth hoped that he would take it for what it was and leave the subject alone.

"Fine," he said after a few beats. "But it's my choice this time."

Elizabeth didn't protest, even as she knew that Zander would pick _The Terminator_ or _The Predator._

It wasn't like she was in the mood for a movie anyway, and she would probably think about Jason the whole time it played. What he was doing; was he safe? ; did he eat?

_Really pathetic_, she chastised herself as she settled on the leather couch and waited for the movie to begin.

ooo

Jason Morgan had a lot on his plate. He was dealing with the aftermath of Sonny's faked death and keeping tabs on Carly and Michael down at the Island. During the days he was making sure that the business ran smoothly and his nights were spent looking out for Courtney, Sonny's sister and his brother's wife.

Things had been so hectic lately that he barely found a moment to breathe. Jason couldn't remember the last time he was able to relax, drink a beer, play a round of pool. Stretching long legs under the desk he was seated at, he crossed his arms over his chest, leaned back and closed his eyes. Maybe he'd be able to catch a few minutes of sleep before a phone rang or someone barged into the office.

He was used to the interruptions. They seemed to come at him from all sides. There were only few occasions where he was able to wind down and not feel like someone was asking something of him. Those were the rare times spent with Elizabeth.

A hint of a smile tugged at his mouth while he thought of the spirited brunette that not only encompassed his penthouse, but his waking thoughts as well. Elizabeth was the one person in his life that asked little of him. The most that she requested was for Jason to think about himself. She worried about him; not very many people did. Usually if it didn't in some way benefit Sonny or Carly they never spoke to him about taking some time for himself.

But Elizabeth was kind, thoughtful and unselfish. Which, Jason thought, were both a blessing and a curse. She was also forgiving, and for that he was thankful. When the time came for him to tell her about Sonny really being alive, Jason could only hope that she would be in the forgiving frame of mind.

He had asked a lot of Elizabeth without her even knowing. She attended the faux funeral and offered support to not only him but to Carly –of all people. And the two of them both accepted it knowing that it was all for not.

Heavy rapping on the office door brought Jason out of his thoughts. "Come in," he answered, standing up from the chair he'd been occupying.

Francis, one of the day guards, stepped into the small office. "Will you be needing a driver to take you to the club tonight?" Francis asked after the door was closed.

Going to Coleman's club almost every night was yet another demand placed upon him. It was Jason's job to ensure that Sonny's family stayed safe, and Courtney _was_ Sonny's sister. Even so, that didn't keep the resentment about the situation from rearing its ugly head every now and then. The last place he wanted to spend the only free time he once had, was in a strip club.

Jason shook his head, "No. I'll be taking my bike. Any movement from Alcazar?"

"Just the usual comings and goings of his men," Francis reported.

Nodding, Jason picked up a folder from his desk. "I need all inventory in by tomorrow morning," he said, handing the folder to Francis.

Francis took the folder, his expression telling Jason he wasn't happy about working well into the night.

Well he wasn't the only one.

ooo

It was just nearing dawn before Jason made it back to Harbor View Towers. His night had been spent making sure that none of the men at the bar got too rowdy where Courtney was concerned. Hours in the smoke-filled club with loud music pumping around him had taken a toll; he was exhausted.

The elevator bell dinged and the door slid open. Jason stepped off and walked toward his penthouse door. Max was posted to the left of the door. The guard nodded, acknowledging Jason's arrival.

"Late night," Max commented, making small talk.

"Yeah," Jason replied, too tired to say more. He was reaching for the door knob when the urge to ask about Elizabeth won out over his weary state. "How was her day?"

Max turned to him, dark brows raising in question. It was apparent that the guard found it strange that Jason only asked about Elizabeth. Jason had been doing his best to always get reports on both of the house guests under his protection. That was his way of keeping himself as distanced from Elizabeth as he could. If no one thought that he took a special interest in Elizabeth then she would be in less danger, if that was possible.

Jason still had reason to suspect that his guards knew something of his feelings for Elizabeth, but he never gave them more ammunition to run with where Elizabeth was concerned. To them he referred to her as a friend that he was keeping safe. To himself she was as close to his heart as any woman could get.

"Elizabeth was really quiet today, but she did watch a movie with Zander. _The Predator_, I think it was," Max answered.

The quiet part bothered Jason but he didn't inquire any deeper so as not to raise even more suspicion. "Thanks," he said with a nod, then silently opened the penthouse door.

The space was dark except for the light flickering from the television that cast a glow about the room. Jason made his way to the tv but stopped short when he saw Elizabeth on the couch. She was curled up on her side; a blanket pulled over her legs and waist. Her eyes were closed, dark lashes fanning her cheek bones.

This was the third night this week that he had come in late to find Elizabeth sleeping on the couch. He knew that she fell asleep waiting on him to return. Jason felt like crap as he clicked the TV off and made his way to the couch. He moved the blanket away from her legs. She was still wearing her clothes from earlier that day, which made him feel even more guilt.

Gathering her slender body in his arms, he carried Elizabeth upstairs and into her room. She didn't stir as he placed her on the bed. Jason considered waking her so that she could remove hr clothes but she looked too peaceful to disturb. He pulled the covers over her body, fixing them at her shoulders.

Her hair shone in the moonlight spilling into the room and Jason couldn't resist the urge to wrap his hand in the chestnut colored curls. He lightly fingered a strand, loving the way that her hair curled around his finger as if it needed to be as close to him as he needed to be to her. Elizabeth shifted with a soft moan. Jason swallowed thickly at the sweet sound drifting from her lips. He carefully moved his fingers from her hair, so as not to disturb her any more than he already had.

He watched as she snuggled deeper into the sheets as though she was seeking warmth. There was a second where Jason felt he might climb into the bed next to her and offer her his arms for that warmth but he shook that thought away. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about Elizabeth that way. She wasn't his to comfort, even if a large part of him wanted her to be. If he could dream there was no doubt that Elizabeth would be just that. His dream.

Giving Elizabeth one last lingering look, he left the room, anxious to get into a cool shower.

ooo

Elizabeth woke to the sound of the shower in Jason's bathroom turning on. Since the bathroom of the master suite shared a wall with her bedroom she could always hear when the water in his bathroom was going.

She turned from her side to her back. She felt the confining of jeans against her legs and remembered that she had fallen asleep with her clothes on. Jason must have brought her up to her room, the same way he did every night when she fell asleep waiting up for him.

Looking to the clock that was set on the night stand next to her bed she read the time aloud. "Four o'clock." Groaning at the time, Elizabeth kicked the sheets away and swung her legs over the bed, her bare feet meeting the rug on her floor. There was no way she was going to be able to fall asleep again, so she might as well take a shower herself.

Elizabeth stripped free of her clothes and waited until she heard the water stop running in Jason's room before she started the shower in hers. She took only a few minutes to wash her hair and lather her body. After she was done, she left the shower and slipped into a pair of shorts and a tank. She finger-combed her wet hair, leaving it in damp curls around her shoulders then left the room.

She walked quietly past Jason's room and down the stairs. Her thoughts were on hot chocolate when she stepped into the kitchen and came face to face with Jason. Her breath hitched in her chest at the sight of him. His blue eyes stared right into her as she reminded herself to breathe. She saw that his hair was wet and tousled. And as her eyes traveled down she took in his bare chest and the pair of black sweats he wore hung low as his lean waist. A spark of embarrassment filled her and she diverted her roaming eyes away.

"I didn't think you were down here," she said, surprised that she had voice enough to speak.

"I needed some water," Jason answered, lifting his hand to reveal the bottled water he was holding.

Elizabeth nodded methodically. "I was just about to make some hot chocolate." She forced herself to focus on the task at hand and stepped around his imposing form so that she could go to the cabinet.

Elizabeth felt Jason's eyes on her as she grabbed the box of chocolate from the cabinet. Her hands shook as she reached for a mug.

"Elizabeth," Jason called her name in almost a whisper.

Elizabeth placed the mug on the counter and turned around. "You got in late, huh," she said lightly.

"You waited up for me, again," he said, eyeing her intently. "You don't have to do that."

Elizabeth knew full well that she didn't have to wait up for him, but she couldn't help but do just that. "I worry about you," she confessed.

Jason discarded his bottled water on the table and took two long strides to her. "I don't want you worrying about me-"

Elizabeth cut him off, "It's just that you have been working so much lately, trying to make up for the loss that Sonny's death caused. I don't want you to forget about yourself while worrying about everyone else."

Jason sighed as though he held the weight of the world on his shoulders. In some ways he did, Elizabeth thought. Staring deeply into his cerulean gaze she added, "If I don't, who will?"

"Elizabeth, I want you to focus on something else besides me... Like your art work."

Elizabeth averted her eyes from Jason's to the floor, not missing his tanned chest as she did so. "I don't have any supplies here," she told him, doing her best to ignore the yearning twisting in her chest.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," Jason atoned. He rubbed a hand through his wet hair making the short ends stand in spikes. "I'll stop by your studio and pick them up for you today." He stepped closer to her.

Elizabeth stood her ground, even though she wanted to retreat. It was too much to handle, having him so close to her. She could still vividly remember the way his hands felt over her skin and how hot, yet soft his mouth felt pressed against hers. She had stopped them before things went too far, but she often wondered how different things might have been now, had she not.

"Elizabeth."

Her name on Jason's lips made her drop the memory of that night in her studio. "Thank you," Elizabeth said smiling up at him. Being able to sketch and paint again would do her a world of good. It would give her the opportunity to let her mind wander places other than Jason.

"You're welcome," Jason answered, returning her smile.

There was something about the way Elizabeth smiled at him that made him feel ten feet tall. The genuineness of the curve of her mouth and the flashing of teeth was like a giving cold water to a man in the desert. Jason watched that smile play out over her face, warming her cheeks and sparkling clearly in her sapphire eyes. The pull of Elizabeth's smile was magnetic and Jason found himself taking a step closer to her.

Jason dropped his eyes, letting them lazily rove her body. Elizabeth was beautiful and he longed to touch her, and have her touch him back. He reached out to move a wet strand of her hair from her face. As he tucked it behind her ear a bright red flush rose on her cheeks as he did so.

Jason's fingers lingered at her cheek then he fully cupped her cheek in his palm. He was rewarded by the skittering of Elizabeth's fingers on his raised forearm. Her fingers trailed over his skin, leaving a heated trail in their wake, until they came to a stop at his wrist. The heat between them became palpable as their eyes met once more.

When Elizabeth pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, Jason decided that he was going to kiss her. He dipped his head and their lips brushed softly together. A moan sounded in his chest and it took sheer willpower not to sweep Elizabeth into his arms, and carry her up to his room. "Elizabeth," he breathed against her full lips.

"Jason," she whispered back, her mouth pressed gently to his.

A knock at the door interrupted them and they both jerked away.

"You should probably get that," Elizabeth prompted as the knocking continued.

Jason pulled his stare away from her, "I'll be right back," he told her, his eyes asking her not to move.

Jason took quick steps from the kitchen, eager to get rid of the disturbance and get back to Elizabeth. He swung the door open and was met by Max. "What's wrong?" Jason asked at the guards worried face.

"Something happened to Courtney after you left the club. She was attacked."

Jason's eyes widened. "I saw her leave with AJ. Why was she back at the club?"

"I don't know," Max answered, with a shrug. "That's all the report I received from the men from the warehouse who were there."

Jason recalled seeing a few workers enjoying themselves at the strip club before he left. "Thanks, Max. I'm going down there now."

Jason shut the door. "Elizabeth," he called.

Elizabeth walked into the living room from the back of the house. "You have to go," she stated, a hint of disappointment in her tone.

Jason nodded, upset that he didn't trust his voice enough to say it. "I'll stop to get your art supplies on my way back," he assured, hoping that would cheer her up some. It seemed to, as the corner of her mouth lifted in a grin at his words.

"See you later," Elizabeth said before turning away and walking back in the direction of the kitchen.

Jason waited until he heard Elizabeth rummaging around the kitchen before he went upstairs to put on some clothes.

Elizabeth felt more than a little disconcerted. Just minutes ago she was in Jason's arms and now she was alone. Jason had been called away on business, which was nothing out of the ordinary for him. He was always being called away, even more as of late.

But Elizabeth did find it strange that Courtney's name had been mentioned and that Jason remarked about being at the club. Elizabeth knew of Courtney. She was AJ's wife and Jason's sister-in-law. She was also Sonny's sister, which would be why now everything that concerned her was being directed at Jason.

Jason was now in charge of all things Corinthos.

Times like this Elizabeth wished that Jason had the capacity to say no. Courtney was married and AJ should take care of anything that happened with his wife. But Jason was far too noble for that. He was a man of his word and had promised Sonny that he would always look after his family, and that was exactly what he was doing.

Elizabeth finished making her hot chocolate and sat down at the table to sip it. Hearing Jason's booted footfalls bounding down the stairs, Elizabeth sighed. Staring down into the chocolate liquid in her mug she listened to the front door open and close.

_Super Jason, _Elizabeth thought, _off to save the day._


End file.
